Romp
by BlackestRayne
Summary: This is based on a playedby set of characters to give people more of a chooseyourown type of feeling behind it. However, it was based on two wrestlers. Amy Dumas, better known as Lita and Pete Gruner, better known as Billy Kidman. I wrote this using the s


Valentine closed her eyes softly, thinking for a moment then rubbing her neck gently. Her bar, Euphoria had just closed for the evening and she was about to head home. She took a look at the bar, giving a smile to her handsome bartender before she turned, walking out the door. The staff was closing for her and that included her bartender as well as two bouncers. She slid into her Black Mustang convertible, her tight black dress fit to her every curve and slid against the leather seat. She closed her eyes for only a moment but was hit with the flashback of the last time she had worn this very dress inside this car. Instantly, almost as if my a internal reaction, she felt her minuscule lace thong dampen with her juices, groaning softly. __

His voice was like that of a rough leather when he woke up from sleeping. Raw, slightly husked but definitely one of the sexier sounds that she had heard. His fingers had slid around her waist, holding her against him comfortably, her body breathing in a time with his. She roused him slowly, her need unmistakably evident.

Valentine slid her hand to the zipper of her dress, not caring that she was in the parking lot of her bar. Her need was at a high she hadn't experienced in a while and she wanted to take advantage of the feeling. She slid the zipper down slowly, revealing her bra-less breasts and her lace thong to anyone that may have wandered by at the current moment. 

_He had asked her to kiss him, to allow him to feel her tongue piercings. The kiss was searing, intense and heated. She could still taste him that very day if she thought of him. His taste was intoxicating. She could lose herself in that. She could just kiss him and feel as if that was the best thing in the world. It often was._

Her piercings placed through each nipple gleamed in the pale moonlight, the tight buds of flesh so hungry and aching that Valentine couldn't resist. Her right hand gently slid up, teasing her nipple softly, arching into her seat with a moan that was loud for a silent night. She closed her eyes tighter, hissing softly as she remembered. __

His mouth was upon her. Biting and sucking, teasing and pulling. He knew just how crazy that drove her. The piercings making her breasts an extraordinarily sensitive body part. Her fingers gripped his hair, his name being hissed out softly as he pleasured her. She felt so on fire already that she didn't know how to take more ... But there was plenty more...

Valentine's breath accelerated as she slid her fingers back and forth, teasing and caressing her body with slow needing movements. She slid her hands down, just barely grazing the tip of a well manicured nail along her clit piercing. That movement was more then enough to send a fire spreading rampantly through her. Her body arched into the seat as she made quick work of her soaking wet panties. She stripped them off, tossing them aside to the seat beside her. __

"I can feel your piercing." were his exact words as he held his leg in between hers, rubbing softly. Those words had a direct effect that ignited her. She rubbed into his slacks, almost sure she stained the dark material with her juices but not able to make herself care about anything. The intense need in her burning her more then she had ever felt before. His fingers slid against the stud, pressing against her most sensitive spots.

A loud moan erupted from Valentine's lips as her fingers rubbed and gently teased the piercing, her hips bucking, her body splayed as if a human canvas. Hips arched up, legs along the dashboard of the car, dress slid half on her lean frame. She cried in pleasure, alerting someone to come from the bar. He stopped, watching her intently. __

"Please ... fuck me." a heated moan escaped her lips. Wasting very little time, the man obligated. His hips began a hard, quick pace against hers. Thrusting her into her backseat. Her body feeling as if it was being forced into the seat, and her body only wanting more. She cried his name then kissed him again. Her nails scratching into his back, lightly at first, her hungry moans being swallowed and devoured by his hungry lips and hungry tongue. She scratched harder, deeper and the kiss ended with a powerful gasp. His nails dug into her skin, bruising her as she neared her release with him, whimpering his name then spasming beneath him at the same moment his orgasm overtook him.

Valentine didn't notice the man watching her, too intent on finishing herself off. A orgasm at bay, needing to explode from her. She slid her left hand down, sliding two fingers into her damp cunt at the same moment she twisted hard on her piercing. The orgasm came, a loud cry of pleasure passing through her, her juices staining the leather seats of her car as she arched and writhed, whimpering out the name of the man that was able to give her the best damn orgasm of her life. She continually whimpered as she came down. "Bryan... god... Bryan. I fucking miss you." The man smiled from where he watched her, quickly turning back inside but not before he whispered softly. 

"I miss you too, Valentine." 


End file.
